


Brewster

by Aushina



Series: The Zodiac Spell [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for Anansi, Spoilers for Riposte, spoilers for Glaciator, spoilers for Troublemaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aushina/pseuds/Aushina
Summary: With questions starting to pile up in Adrien's mind, secrets start to grow fragile. Meanwhile, the odd trend in villains raises suspicions among the heroes.





	1. Suspicion

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this fic taking so long. I had midterms.  
> Thanks again to Rox for reading this for me!

            Nino being Carapace at been bugging Adrien all weekend. He can understand why his friend didn't tell him--it's not like Adrien has been very upfront with his heroing--but what he can't believe is that he couldn't tell that his _best friend_ is the turtle themed hero. Plagg had managed to ease some of his guilt by reminding him that Adrien hadn't spent a lot of time with Carapace during his debut. This, however, just left his mind free to wonder why Ladybug had chosen Nino.

            If Adrien had to chose someone to help them save Paris, Nino would be his first choice, hands down, but how would Ladybug know how amazing the young DJ is? And it's a little suspicious that she originally chose him when Alya was in trouble. But maybe that's why. Nino had been putting up a heck of a fight against Anansi even before he got a Miraculous, and it's not like there were other people around to chose from.

            With these thoughts mostly settled in his head, Adrien arrives at school. He climbs out with a quick thanks offered to the Gorilla before he shuts the door behind him. Nino is already there, messing around with something on his phone, his headphones plugged in and over his ears. Adrien sidles up to his friend, trying to sneak a peek at his phone.

            A video of the fight last Saturday plays on the screen. It's not the live one Alya had filmed. It appears to be a commentary, the video taking stills from live one or short clips presumably as the narrator talks. And judging by the red flush on the boy's cheeks, they're saying some pretty flattering things about the green hero.

            "Hey Nino," Adrien finally says.

            The other boy yelps, almost dropping his phone in surprise. He pushes his headphones onto his neck. "Hey man. When'd you get here?"

            "Just a moment ago," Adrien answers. "So I guess you're interested in Carapace."

            "Ah, why wouldn't I be? He's pretty cool, don't you think?"

            "Yeah," the model agrees. "Not as cool as Cat Noir, though."

            Nino is saved from having to reply by the arrival of Alya.

            "You two talking about Carapace?" Alya observes. "Do you see the video I posted on him last night?"

            Nino wraps an arm around his girlfriend. "I was watching it before Adrien showed up."

            "What did you think of it?" There's a sly look in Alya's eyes like she knows more than the other two.

             "I'm wondering if I should be jealous," the boy teases. "You gave Carapace some pretty glowing praise."

            Alya chuckles. "You have nothing to worry about. Carapace is an amazing superhero, but you're the one always by my side."

            Adrien eases away from the couple, feeling more like a third-wheel than usual, and glances around for a distraction. His wish is granted at the sight of a pink and black blur heading their way from across the street. Adrien raises his hand in the air and calls, "Hey, Marinette!"

            The girl almost stumbles at the unexpected sound; Alya's head snaps around to track her friend's progress, a playful smile on her face at her friend's action. Marinette approaches the group, panting.

            "Guess I'm not late this time," she gasps proudly.

            Alya pulls herself out of Nino's embrace to step closer to Marinette. "Good job," she laughs. "Now let's try to make a habit out of this."

            Marinette pouts, the sparkle in her eye breaking her attempt to appear mad.

            Her adorable expression causes Adrien to laugh. It always surprises the boy when Marinette shows her playful side. It's not like she hides it, but she tends to act different around him. She's even sassed Cat Noir. By now he can sort of guess why she has issues speaking to him--the plastering of his pictures all over her room speaks for itself, no matter how much Marinette claimed otherwise. But it's been getting better over time, especially now that it seems like she's moving on. Despite the fact that this side is rather new to Adrien, it feels familiar to him.

            This train of thought is interrupted by his friends starting to head into the school building. Adrien shakes his head and follows after them, that last thought circling around his head, occasionally stinging him with a question. Why does it feel so familiar?

            They're some of the last ones to make it to class, beating only Chloé and Sabrina. The two girls come in just before the bell, followed by their teacher.

            "Before we start class," Ms. Bustier announces after the bell rings, "Marinette, Mr. Damocles would like to speak with you after school."

            Marinette perks up in surprise; all of the eyes in class turn to her. "What for? I'm not in trouble, am I?"

            Ms. Bustier shakes her head. "No, Marinette. I believe he wants your help with something."

            "Oh." Marinette sighs happily and sits back. "Thank you, Ms. Bustier."

            The teacher smiles warmly, nodding in response. She's about to start class when screaming comes from the streets below. Everyone turns their attention to the windows.

            Ms. Bustier is the first one to react. "Alright students, let's all just keep calm and wait for an announcement. Until the villain passes, no one is allowed to leave class."

            Marinette and Adrien, who'd both been poised to leave, collapse back into their seats. Adrien's mind rushes for an excuse to leave the room when Marinette jumps up.

            "Ms. Bustier, as class president I need to inform Mr. Damocles that everyone in class is accounted for."

            Their teacher nods. "Alright, Marinette. But I would feel better if someone went with you. Al--"

            Adrien takes the opportunity to butt in. "I'll take her."

            The teacher, Marinette, and their friends are stunned silent. Their teacher is, once again, the first one to recover.  "Okay, just make sure to stick together and come back as soon as you're done."

            "Yes, ma'am," they say together.

            As they leave the room, Alya shoots Marinette a thumbs up, Nino's gaze follows them in confusion, and Chloé glares after the black-haired girl. Marinette doesn't fully bounce back until they're already out in the hallway.

            "Thank you for coming with me," the girl says. "Though, why? If you don't mind me asking."

            "Oh, ah..." Adrien rubs the back of his head. He hadn't really though this through. "I-I don't like being locked up." It's not the strongest excuse, but it's not wrong either.

            "Oh, yeah. If you don't want to return to class, don't worry about it." It give Marinette an excuse to split off from Adrien to transform, anyway.

            Meanwhile, Adrien starts at Marinette's seeming familiarity with his claustrophobia. "Have I told you about that before--my issue with being locked up?"

            Marinette stares up at Adrien in confusion, fear slowly starting to take over her eyes. "Oh, um... I, ah... I just figured it makes sense. With you always being cooped up at home. Oh!" Marinette slaps a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry. That was insensitive."

            Adrien grins, a little bit of strain behind it at the truth of her words. He shakes his head. "No, you're right. I'm surprised you were able to connect that."

            She shrugs. Truthfully, Marinette hadn't piece together Adrien's discomfort with confinement and his upbringing, she'd just been rambling to cover her slip-up. But at least now Adrien thinks she's a good friend. Though... he already thinks of her like that. Or maybe he'll think she's a stalker! Oh no oh no oh no oh n--

            "Marinette?" Adrien looks down at the girl worriedly. "Are you okay?"

            "Me? I'm fern. I mean, I'm fine. Why?"

            Adrien's eyes are wide, unconvinced by his friend's tirade. "Because we're at Mr. Damocles office."

            "Oh! I should probably get the door, right?" Adrien nods. Giggling nervously, Marinette knocks. "Mr. Damocles? It's Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste here to report about Ms. Bustier's class."

            "Come in," the principal's voice comes from behind the door.

            Marinette takes a breath. Get in and get out, separate from Adrien, join Cat Noir fighting the villain. Leaving the villain alone for this long causes Marinette's skin to crawl, but hopefully Cat Noir has been keeping them busy during this. The pair step into the room.

            Marinette quickly gives the status of Ms. Bustier's room and the students, reminding Adrien of a soldier in a war movie. The comparison bothers him slightly.

            "Thank you, Ms. Dupain-Cheng, Mr. Agreste. Now get back to your class to wait out the attack. I'll announce when it's safe to resume lessons."

            "Yes, Mr. Damocles," Marinette agrees.

            Adrien and Marinette step out of the room and hesitate out in the hall. Adrien speaks first. "I think I'll take you up on your offer. But what will you tell Ms. Bustier?"

            Marinette replies flippantly, "Oh, don't worry. I'll make something up." It's not like she's going back either. Though how she's going to cover that around Adrien after the attack, she's not sure. The villain's been rampaging for too long without Ladybug trying to stop her, however, and she's itching to go.

            "If you're sure." Adrien is already halfway turned away from the girl. Marinette nods. "Thank you." The boy runs off down the hall, entering the nearest empty room outside of Marinette's line of sight.

            Plagg flies out of Adrien's pocket. "Sure was lucky that she offered you to leave."

            "It was," he agrees. "But I would have thought of something if Marinette hadn't."

            "Suuuure," Plagg drawls.

            Adrien rolls his eyes. Ladybug is all alone out there. Now is no time to argue with the kwami. "Plagg, claws out!"

            Further down the hall, Marinette ducked into another empty room.

            "I'm glad Adrien's the one who volunteered to go with me. If Alya had come, I don't think I would have been able to get away," Marinette comments. "Though, she might have snuck away to film the fight if she had come."

            Tikki hums thoughtfully, eyeing her Chosen with curiosity. "Why do you think he did?"

            "He said it was because he didn't like being confined," Marinette reminds her.

            The kwami nods, sighing internally. More energetic, she yells, "Let's go, Marinette!"

            "Yeah! Tikki, spots on!"


	2. Kindness

            Ladybug swings up onto the roof of the school, taking a minute to figure out which direction the villain had went. She finally figures it out when more screams reach her ears. She has just enough time to notice how odd it is that Cat Noir hasn't tried to call her during the last few minutes when the very hero lands nearby.

            "Sorry, my lady. I was held up," he says immediately. The feline hero glances around. "Where's the villain?" And why is Ladybug on top of the school?

            Ladybug glances at her partner in surprise. "I was hoping you were with them. I was held up as well."

            Cat Noir blinks. That's odd. Usually at least one of them can get there almost immediately. "Do you know where they are?"

            "I think the villain is that way," the scarlet heroine replies, pointing in the direction of the Seine.

            "Then let's go."

            Ladybug nods her agreement, tossing her yo-yo to start swinging.

            The two heroes race over the roof tops of Pairs, following the sounds of screaming and the occasional flashes of bright color on the villain's costume. From this distance, neither hero can tell what the villain looks like or what their power is. They finally corner the villain on the banks of the river.

            "Is that a chicken?" Ladybug asks incredulously. The villain in is coppery-brown--reminiscent of Pig Latin's sword, Ladybug notices--with a green tail and a red waddle and comb. A solid green apron stands out against the almost iridescent feathers.

            Cat Noir's nose twitches in anticipation of a sneeze despite the fact that they're still not close enough to trigger his allergies. "This is going to be fowl."

            "What is with the animal themed villains lately?" Ladybug vents, ignoring her partner's pun.

            "Is it that peckuliar?" Cat wonders. "The Miraculouses are animal themed, aren't they?"

            "But the villains haven't been!" the heroine argues. She groans. "Whatever. Let's just get this one taken care of." Ladybug swings down onto the street.

            Cat Noir's eyes follow her descent cautiously. It's rare that Ladybug blows up like that and he's not quite sure how to respond to it. He follows quickly after her, his nose starting to itch before his feet even touch the ground.

            Civilians are still around, running away or for cover as the villain throws... feathers? after them. She sends the missiles after the panicking people by flinging her arm, the feathers flying off like porcupine quills were once believed to. Ladybug is already rushing to block the feathers. Cat attempts to join her but is stopped by a sudden sneezing fit. One feather slips past Ladybug's defense. She turns, gasping when it hits its target.

            The civilian jumps when the feather pierces their skin, standing in place right after.

            "Sir! Are you okay?" Ladybug asks. The villain throws another set of feathers, causing the heroine to turn her attention to them.

            He replies just as the last of the projectiles fall to the group. "I'm right as rain. Thank you for asking."

            Ladybug turns her head, her yo-yo still spinning in defense, the civilian's chipper tone taking her by surprise. The man, who had been running in terror before, now stands proudly, a beaming smile on his face.

            "What did you do to him?" she asks the villain, more out of confusion than concern.

            The feathered girl cackles. "I am Brewster! And all will be _kind_ and _polite_ under my power!"

            Cat Noir rubs his nose, his sneezing finally ceased. "What kinda power is that?" His voice is a little snuffly from the feathers.

            Brewster sends him a baleful look. "I have been repeatedly disrespected by people who think they're better than me! That I am worth nothing just because I work in customer service!"

            Ladybug's yo-yo comes to a stop as she places it back on her string belt. The reasoning behind the villain's akumatization is almost more surprising than her appearance. Despite the kind customer base her family has, Marinette has dealt with more than her fair share of rude customers. She almost wants to just leave Brewster alone, or at least get her to hit Chloé first. It would be nice to see a polite Chloé, even for a few moments.

            Ladybug is snapped out of her thoughts by Cat Noir calling, "Ladybug, watch out!"

            She dodges out of the way of a lunging Brewster. Taking her yo-yo out again, she twirls it to gather momentum before sending it after the feathered villain. Brewster knocks the weapon aside with her arm and charges the scarlet heroine again. Cat Noir extends his staff, swinging it at the villain. Seeing it, she leaps up and lands on the staff. Brewster rushes toward him along it. Cat reacts by changing the direction of the swing--sending it and the villain up.

            Brewster is flung off the staff and toward the building behind them. She lands against the wall, springing off toward Cat Noir once more. He brings the staff up to guard against her attack just before she impacts against him. Cat Noir is forced to the ground under her weight. Brewster raises a fist to strike him, demanding the pair's Miraculouses. Cat Noir tenses, but Ladybug intervenes before the blow can land. Her yo-yo string wraps around Brewster's raised arm. She yanks the villain off of her partner, pulling her so hard the feathered girl hurtles past Ladybug and toward the Seine. Brewster squawks in panic as the water rushes toward her.

            Ladybug collects her yo-yo quickly and rushes over to Cat Noir. "Are you okay?"

            Her partner sneezes, but he gets to his feet with a helping hand from Ladybug. "I'm fine, my lady. Thanks to you."

            She smiles warmly at him.

            A furious screech snaps both heroes to attention. Brewster stands down the road from them, her feathers bristling angrily--dry despite Ladybug throwing her toward the river.

            "What's ruffled her feathers?" Cat Noir wonders.

            Ladybug barely hears him, her mind already working. Brewster careens toward them. Cat Noir steps in front of the heroine to protect her while she thinks. He knocks the villain aside with his staff, his nose itching once again.

             "She doesn't like the water!" she exclaims. "She's a chicken, right? I've never heard of a chicken that likes the water. Once I let her go, she must of done something to avoid landing in the Seine!"

            Cat nods. "So we throw her into the river?"

            "Yes! But I'm guessing she won't go easily." Ladybug pulls out her yo-yo to summon a Lucky Charm. She gives the object in her hand an incredulous look. She's gotten some weird objects in the past, but this might just be the weirdest.

            "Is that lip gloss?" Cat Noir asks.

            "What am I going to do with this?" Ladybug says as an answer. The lip gloss is gel based and in a larger tube than she used to seeing. Ladybug uncaps the tube curiously and squeezes out a little of the lip gloss, the black and red patterning on the tube not showing the actual color. The gel that comes out is strawberry in color. On impulse, Ladybug tries on the lip gloss

            "Nice color," Cat comments. "It looks egg-cellent on you."

            Ladybug glares at him, fighting her lips as they quirk up into an appreciative smile. "Can you keep her occupied just a little bit longer?"

            Her partner nods in affirmation. "This cat is no chicken. You just figure out what to do with that." He gestures toward the lip gloss tube.

            Brewster charges once again. This time the feline hero leaps forward to confront her. He does his best to keep her far enough away from him that his allergies don't start acting up while still keeping her attention on him. Ladybug leaps on top of a building nearby to get a better view of the area. A plan is already partially formed in her mind, she just needs one more thing. There!

            "Cat Noir! To the bridge!"

            He jumps away from the villain. "You got it, Bugaboo."

            Ladybug stamps her foot irritably. "Don't call me Bugaboo!"

            Cat Noir laughs as he gives the villain one last hit before hightailing it to the river and the closest bridge. Brewster flings a few feathers after the hero as he chases after him. Ladybug knocks them aside from her position on the rooftop. She follows them on their way to the river. Once Cat Noir has reached the bridge, Ladybug swings down, landing past halfway along it. Cat Noir sprints the last few yards to his partner, coming to a stop beside her.

            "Get a Cataclysm ready," she tells him.

            "Right."

            Ladybug holds the lip gloss out and readies her yo-yo as Brewster arrives on the bridge. When she hits the halfway point, the heroine throws her yo-yo back across the bridge, pulling her quickly toward Brewster. She squeezes out the contents of the lip gloss onto Brewster's face as she zips by. Brewster screeches, her eyes burning when the lip gloss seeps into them.

            "Now Cat Noir!" Ladybug orders.

            Cat Noir lays his hand on the bridge. Cracks spread out from the point of contact. The bridge tilts unsteadily as the supports break apart under them. The feline hero races onto the closer bank. Brewster, still in the middle, clutches at her face as she tries to stumble her way off of the collapsing structure. The bridge falls out from under her, depositing the villain into the Seine. Ladybug throws her yo-yo to Cat's side and jumps. At the lowest point of her swing, she snatches the apron off of Brewster. She lands next to her partner and shares a victorious grin with him before ripping it apart.

            A dark butterfly drifts out to be caught by Ladybug's yo-yo. When she throws the lip gloss tube into the air, the bridge return with the former villain sitting atop it. Ladybug and Cat Noir fist bump proudly.

            "I'll go talk to her," Ladybug states.

            Cat Noir gives her a surprised look. "But you're going to change back soon."

            "So are you." She gives him a comforting smile. "I'll be quick."

            "If you're sure," he remarks. She nods. "Alright. See you around." Before she can protest, Cat Noir takes her hand and gives it a quick kiss before running off to transform.

            Ladybug shakes her head and turns to the girl on the bridge. She looks a few years older than Ladybug with almost platinum blonde hair and dark, black eyes. Ladybug walks over to the girl, offering a hand to help her up. Standing, she's a few inches taller than the heroine.

            "What happened?" the girl wonders.

            "You were akumatized," Ladybug answers softly. "What's your name? Do you remember why you were akumatized?"

            "Idelle Cockburn. I-a customer was yelling at me. It wasn't anything new. I don't know why I got so upset."

            Ladybug pats her arm comfortingly. "I understand." The heroine considers the danger of her next words before speaking. "If you ever have a bad day at work, go to the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. The owners are really nice."

            Idelle nods. "Thank you, Ladybug."

            "No problem." Her earring beeps, leaving one spot left. "I've gotta bug out. I hope the rest of your day goes better." Ladybug swings away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the name inspiration from Animal Crossing. If anyone's played, there's this pigeon bird thing that serves your character coffee at a bar called Brewster. As for the design, the villain is based on a Rhode Island Red rooster.


	3. Secrets and Lies

            The two heroes transform back at the school in the hiding places they had ducked into. Because the fight had moved away from the school, class had restarted while both were away. Adrien, having left first, returns to class before Marinette. As such, he's confronted with an inquiry when he enters the room.

            "Where have you been?" Ms. Bustier asks.

            Alya leans forward in her seat, a sly smile on her lips. "And where's Marinette?"

            Adrien glances at Marinette's seat. "You mean Marinette didn't come back?" A wave of worry starts to swell in his chest until he remembers the villain never entered the school. "Where did she go?"

            "That's what I'm wondering," Ms. Bustier interjects.

            He stammers out, "Um, well, you see--"

            "I wanted to see the villain since Alya couldn't. Adrien went with me to make sure I stayed out of trouble," Marinette explains from behind him. Adrien jumps at her sudden arrival. The girl steps around him and says to her friend, "I'm sorry I couldn't get any video, but I can tell you all about the fight."

            Alya sits back. "Aw, Marinette. You didn't have to do that. But I'm glad you did."

            Ms. Bustier crosses her arms. "While what both of you did is admirable, you broke the rules to do it. Marinette, Adrien, go to Mr. Damocles office. And make sure you return this time."

            Marinette sighs while Adrien behind her looks stunned. "Yes ma'am." Walking back around the boy, Marinette leads him to the principle office. "I'm sorry," she says after a moment.

            Adrien shakes his head. "It's fine. I figured I wouldn't be able to skip out of class during the attack without getting into trouble. But I thought you said you were going back to class."

            "I really did watch the fight," the girl lies. "I knew Alya would be upset if she missed it."

            "That's dangerous," he scolds even as he reviews the battle in his head. He didn't remember seeing Marinette anywhere during it.

            "I can take care of myself," she argues.

            Adrien laughs. She does seem to be able to keep her head just fine during an attack, even when she's the one being targeted. She reminds her of Ladybug that way.

            The thought strikes Adrien dumb. He stumbles as he walks beside Marinette, catching himself on the walkway railing.

            "Are you alright?" Marinette worries.

            Adrien waves her off, plastering a reassuring grin on his face. "I'm fine. I just tripped over something."

            Marinette glances at the floor. There's nothing there to trip over, but she's managed to trip over nothing before, so she doesn't question him. Once Adrien has his feet again, they continue walking. They're at Mr. Damocles's office before Adrien can mull over his thought anymore so he sets it aside for later.

 

            Since this is a first time offense for both of them, not counting multiple tardies and absences, Mr. Damocles lets Adrien and Marinette off with a warning. They start to leave the room when Marinette is called back.

            She turns nervously. "Yes, Mr. Damocles?"

            "Since you probably don't want to be in this office a _third_ time today," he answers drily, "I'll tell you why I wanted you to come in this afternoon." Marinette comes to full attention. Adrien hovers by the door, curious. "There's a student in another class who's requested tutoring. I was hoping that you could do it."

            "Wha-- Me?" Marinette gestures to herself. "Why not someone in his class?"

            Mr. Damocles sits back in his chair. "You're good with other students. This kid needs a patient and kind hand."

            Marinette flushes at the indirect complement. "If-if you're sure."

            "I am," he replies. "You're to meet him this afternoon. His name is Évrard Porcher."

            The girl nods. "Understood, Mr. Damocles."

            "Now," the principle waves the kids off, "you and Adrien are free to return to class."

            Marinette startles at the mention of the boy. She hadn't realized he was still there. Covering her embarrassment, Marinette mumbles a, "Yes, Mr. Damocles," and hurries out the door held open by Adrien.

            The two are quiet most of the way back--Marinette still dwelling on the new responsibility she's been given and Adrien unwilling to break in on her thoughts. It isn't until they reach the door of Ms. Bustier's class that Adrien finally decides to break the silence.

            "You know, even if it was for Alya, running off like that really doesn't seem like something you'd do," he probes.

            Marinette blinks in surprise. She hadn't expected Adrien to still be suspicious about her disappearance. "Um... well." The girl clasps her hands together as her mind races to think up something. Adrien raises an eyebrow curiously. The look gives her a strike of inspiration. She leans forward, her demeanor changing from nervous to serious and a little embarrassed. "You have to promise not to tell."

            Adrien leans forward in kind, nodding. "I promise." Ideas of what Marinette might say flash through his mind, one of them being that she's Ladybug. Before he has long to think on that, however, Marinette hits him with something equally shocking.

            "I have a crush on Cat Noir," she says under her breath.

            The boy's mind stops working. His eyes go wide and his jaw slack. Marinette leans back in surprise, her eyes wide with concern.

            "Adrien? Are you okay?"

            He shakes his head, unable to believe what he had just heard. He tables his shock for now, years of practice at concealing his true feelings coming into play, and slaps on a playful grin. "Oh? And why's that?"

            Now it's Marinette's turn to look startled. She quickly recovers, though, now that they're talking about her partner. "I've only met him a few times, but he's dedicated--both to saving Paris," she pauses and assumes a downcast look, "and Ladybug." Adrien's heart hurts at his friend's apparent sadness, but she continues on before he can say anything, this time with a sweet, more honest smile. "He always comes to my rescue. And..." She trails off, a conflicted look coming over her face. The time Cat Noir had come over before the whole Glaciator debacle had been a private moment for them. Marinette had never seen Cat Noir more like the boy he is before or after--and he'd shared that moment with her, not Ladybug. He and Ladybug had never had such truthful moments. Marinette doesn't want to betray the trust he had given her just to cover her own behind. She comes to a decision, her face sporting a thin, clearly faked, sheen of joy. "And I think he's handsome."

            Adrien sizes Marinette up. Despite having him convinced, her torn look makes him think she's hiding something. How could such an honest, straightforward girl have so many secrets? Maybe he doesn't know her very well after all.

            "Oh, right." Marinette chews on her lip as she glances to the side to think. "I-I didn't want Alya to know." She meets Adrien's eyes once again. "You know how she is. She would have teased me about it non-stop and then she'd try to talk to Cat for me whenever she had the chance. She already puts herself in danger enough during the attacks, I don't want her to get hurt just because of me. And I know it would be pointless anyway. Cat Noir loves Ladybug."

            With a smile, he lets the matter drop. Adrien puts a comforting hand on her shoulder, though there isn't much he can say to comfort her. He wants to tell her that her crush isn't hopeless, that she has to try, but he knows better. Marinette eyes the hand in disbelief.

"Come on. By now Ms. Bustier probably thinks we're skipping again," he says, removing his hand from Marinette's shoulder.

            Marinette giggles, relieved to be out from under scrutiny. "You're probably right."


End file.
